U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,088 describes a storage and dispensing device intended, in particular, for selling boxes of medicines. Such a device comprises:
at least one fixed parallelepiped-shaped module containing juxtaposed drawers each divided into vertical compartments for containing respective stacks of objects of a given type; the side walls of each drawer having two facing openings in each compartment suitable for passing one of the objects contained in the compartment, these two openings being in communication with each other via a slot made through the base of said drawer; and
mechanical means for removing a drawer from said module by means of a horizontal translation movement, for bringing one of the compartments of said drawer over a removal means common to all of the drawers of a given module and constituted by a conveyor belt extending along the module perpendicularly to said horizontal translation, and provided with an ejector suitable for engaging in said slot.
This storage and dispensing device is particularly well adapted to the needs of a medical dispensary.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a device for storing and dispensing extremely varied objects, which device is better adapted than the prior device to vending in public places, and has a cost which is suitable for such utilization.